Talk:Minor Alfea Fairies
The page appearance I think this page looks quite confusing... for example, we need to go to the very bottom to see the "face" of the fairy we are searching, then go right back at the top and search to try finding the part were talks about her or/and that have her main page link... if it was a small list i suppose the current format could be left as it is... but the list is huge (and will just grown)... maybe one image/stock art of each fairy on their respective "section" could help? idk... Also, i think an image at the top could be appealing too, like the Fairies page have... or maybe change and add that image here and put another one there since that page talks about fairies in general not just Alfea fairies... just to not confuse the meaning of the pages... idk... its just ideas... Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 02:32, May 27, 2017 (UTC) 22:38, May 26, 2017 (UTC) 22:40, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for joining the talk Anon3610!! I guess see what you mean with the Specialist page! i suppose this page was done separately in case another page with fairies from other Colleges were made (like fairies of Beta Academy). Transforming this page into a list of with ALL Alfea students could solve what you meant and i think it would be better too!!... (but it would still be huge and lost with the name/face "connections" nonetheless). I'm not so sure a tabber would help here since each fairy don't have a proper "category" to separate them in sections, and if they kinda do, it would still be too many names to put in a single tabber right? By the way.. i have just noticed that the link at Alfea page that should redirect to here is redirecting to the general Fairies page.. i have no idea if that was intentional but is really weird and will be hard for new users to find this "Minor Alfea Fairies" page. That general fairies page also don't redirect to here, but i guess is not needed since its about "type" of fairies and not the college/school fairies itself... Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 03:22, May 27, 2017 (UTC) --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- May 27, 2017 (UTC) : You meant a tabview like the one in the concept pages? : But any tab you meant, i already liked this division!!! It would still not resolve the text flow thing but it might help with the "grading"!! I only think that on the separation maybe "games" instead of "pc" might be better because it could include future games for small devices as well.... i just worry that schools like Red Fountain or Beta Academy have very "few" students at the moment (comparing with Alfea students) so breaking up might not look so good ... idk... (tbh i don't have much experience on what are the occasions a "tabber" or similar should be added, i know they are very, very needed in some cases but i was also taught that tabbers/"navigation" bars can break the eye flow distracting from the main content/focus with the possibilities a new tab can hold...) (sorry if it seems confuse/weird) : And about the thumbnails i saw on the page history that it was done something similar before but was undone later... so i'm really lost on what it could/should be done to help... Fleur.Fleur123 (talk) 05:36, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Messy Page Not to be rude, but the page looks kinda messy. It's okay to be a bit more lengthy so everything isn't so squished and all over the place. Just adding in that "X is a fairy who attends Alfea" all over the place is pretty redundant considering the name of the page itself. We don't even have to go on writing 5-paragraph essays on each fairy; we could just add in a few notable things like which episodes they debuted in, what powers they have and just tiny bits of their personality. The one to two sentence max that we have right now doesn't make the page look right in my opinion. (SolanaCorona (talk) 02:33, June 15, 2017 (UTC)) Oh cool! That looks much better! Well, thanks for letting me know! (SolanaCorona (talk) 02:46, June 15, 2017 (UTC)) 22:52, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Fleur, you can work on your first, then copy-paste the work to needed page(s), it'd be quicker and avoid editing conflict in case anyone is editing in the same time with you. -- 03:17, June 15, 2017 (UTC) 00:39, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Reference Info 01:06, June 15, 2017 (UTC) 19:40, June 15, 2017 (UTC) 19:52, June 15, 2017 (UTC) 19:56, June 15, 2017 (UTC) 20:01, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Well I guess we can scratch off Diana, Kelli and the fairies that already have articles but have different names here for some reason, like with Alice being "Sarah" or Lolina being "Naomi." Plus, Rosie is just Lavigne with pink hair and a headband. I think I've seen Lexi in the show itself but I'm going to have to run through the more recent seasons to confirm this when I have time. (SolanaCorona (talk) 00:57, October 24, 2017 (UTC)) 21:09, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Lexi appeared in 5x09 as one of Stella's model. [[User:BelieveInMagic814|'♫' Love]][[User talk:BelieveInMagic814| Addiction ♫]] 14:40, October 24, 2017 (UTC)